In recent years, intelligent device industry is developing rapidly. One main reason that the Intelligent devices are popular is the software application development and the publish ecosystem of intelligent devices. Hundreds of new applications come into the market to prompt the ecosystem to evolve. However, in the numbers of software applications, mainsteams are pure software applications and web application, the application of kinds of sensors (accelerometer, gyroscope, magnetometer, GPS, etc) in the intelligent devices are limited to maps and games.
In the existing technology, the intelligent devices can be applied in sports, for example, patent CN102779319A, the intelligent monitoring system is used in outdoor sports. But said intelligent system can only achieve information sharing, navigational positioning modules of every client in a local area network. The system is mainly applied for single or multiple sports persons.
For high strength and heavy load competitions like football, basketball or volleyball, the sports person needs to play high level of individual and collective tactic when running such to beat the opponents. Therefore, how to combine the high strength training load and the specific skill is the key to improve the specific ability of the sports persons.